Le rêve éphémère
by Blihioma
Summary: Yû aime Allen, mais Allen sort avec Lavi. Le brun arrivera-t-il à conquérir son bien aimé et à le faire quitter le roux pervers ?


**Le rêve éphémère**

Allen sortit de la chambre de Lavi en toute hâte. Lavi le rattrapa et le tira à l'intérieur. Allen essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de Lavi, mais celui-ci l'embrassa, stoppant les gestes du blandinet. Lavi le lâcha et Allen sortit, le feu aux joues. Cela faisait un mois qu'il sortait avec Lavi et ses marques d'amour embarrassaient toujours autant Allen.

Le blandin se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Il commanda son repas à Jeryy, il prit son plateau une fois le repas près. Il chercha une table libre, mais aucune ne l'était. Il alla s'assoir à la table de Kanda, puisqu'il était sûr qu'il ne lui poserait aucune question.

Malheureusement pour notre fin gourmet, Lavi n'avait pas lésiné sur la dose ce matin, Allen avait donc horriblement mal aux fesses et sa démarche ressemblait à celle d'un robot. Mais le plus pénible aujourd'hui pour le pauvre anglais, était que Kanda avait décidé de l'asticoter.

« Alors Moyashi, Komui t'a choppé ce matin ? »

« C'est Allen ! Et ce n'est pas Komui qui m'a attrapé, mais La... »

Allen se tut. Lavi avait bien insisté sur le fait de ne rien dire de leur relation.

« La... ? »

« La... nouvelle machine de Komui. »

« Hm... Et pourquoi tu ressemble à une tomate ? »

« J'ai... fait beaucoup d'exercice... »

Allen s'assit en faisant une grimace. Kanda le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Le blandin mangea rapidement et se releva au moment même où Lavi entrait dans le réfectoire. Il se dirigea vers eux et Kanda vit Allen s'affoler. Quand il arriva à la hauteur d'Allen, Lavi lui tapa les fesses :

« Alors Allen, comment ça va ? »

Allen sursauta en poussant un petit cri dans les aigus. Le silence ce fit dans la salle et tous regardèrent Allen. Ce dernier rougit violemment, baissa la tête et sortit d'un pas rapide.

Lavi s'assit à la place qu'occupait Allen juste avant et mangea, le sourire aux lèvres. Kanda resta un moment silencieux et puis demanda :

« Vous sortez ensemble ? »

Lavi ouvrit la bouche, mais Lenalee arriva :

« Lavi, Nii-san t'appelle. »

« Sûrement une mission. A toute Yû »

Lavi se leva et se rendit dans le bureau de Komui. Il partit avec Bookman, sans rien dire à Allen.

Allen appris plus tard que Lavi était partis et alors qu'il pensait au joyeux borgne, son pantalon devint de plus en plus serré. Il se rendit donc sous la douche pour se soulager.

Kanda qui se posait encore des questions sur la relation entre Lavi et Allen, décida d'interroger le maudit.

Il entra dans la chambre d'Allen et la trouva vide. Il allait s'en aller, quand il entendit des gémissements doux et rauques provenant de la salle de bain. Curieux, Kanda entrouvrit la porte de la pièce et il aperçut Allen nu et sous la douche. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur les muscles pâles d'Allen. Kanda suivit du regard quelques unes de ces gouttes avant de s'intéresser à ce que faisait Allen.

La blandin tenait son membre tendu en main et faisait des mouvements de vas-et-viens avec sa main. Kanda le regarda faire quelques instants, puis décida d'entrer. Allen sursauta, se retourna et ses rougeurs que Kanda aimait apparurent sur les joues d'Allen. Le blandinet bégaya des mots et des phrases inaudibles. Kanda s'avança vers lui comme si de rien n'était.

« Je peux t'aider ? »

Comme Allen ne répondait rien, Kanda prit la verge du jeune exorciste en main en faisant des vas-et-viens. Allen se mit à gémir et il se plia en deux, tout en s'accrochant au bras de Kanda. Au bout de quelques minutes, Allen se libéra dans la main du kendoka en haletant bruyamment. Le japonais lécha la semence sur sa main.

Après ça, Allen fut presque obliger de lui raconter la vérité et Kanda le regarda bizarrement, même si son visage restait impassible comme à son habitude. Kanda lui proposa alors quelque chose qui étonna beaucoup Allen :

« Tu voudrais que je t'aide à te soulager quand Lavi n'est pas là ? »

Allen hésita à donner une réponse, car il voulait rester fidèle à Lavi et quand même temps, il ne pourrait pas toujours tenir tout seul. Kanda lui dit pour l'aider à choisir en sa faveur :

« Tu ne vas pas le trahir, tu reçois juste mon aide quand il ne peut pas le faire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui » Soupira le kendoka.

« ... Alors... C'est d'accord... »

« Tu sais où est ma chambre si tu as besoin de moi. » Dit Kanda.

« Hm... »

Kanda rallia sa chambre d'un rapide pas. Arrivé à destination, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Le grand secret de Kanda était qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Allen depuis leur première mission ou du moins, il s'en était rendu compte à ce moment-là. Il pensait qu'Allen avait accepté parce qu'il l'aimait ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Quand Allen n'en pouvait plus, il se rendait donc dans la chambre de Kanda pour que ce dernier "l'aide à se libérer" comme disait lui-même le kendoka.

Ce petit manège dura exactement deux mois et neuf jours. Kanda était un peu comme sur un petit nuage quand Allen entra dans la chambre. Kanda se tourna vers lui. Allen lui dit alors :

« Kanda. On ne peut plus continuer ainsi... »

Kanda eut l'impression que son âme se brisait lorsqu'Allen prononça ses mots. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du kendoka, Allen s'en alla, le laissant là.

Kanda regardait dans le vide croyant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, même s'il savait bien que ce n'en n'était pas un. C'était plutôt ces deux mois qui avaient été un rêve, un rêve éphémère. Et le réveil avait été brutal.

Kanda prit Mugen et se taillada les veines. Il préférait dormir et rêver pour l'éternité plutôt que de vivre un cauchemar aux allures d'enfers.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, Lenalee à son chevet le regardait, inquiète. La jeune fille se leva en toute hâte dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne put voir une larme couler sur la joue du kendoka, ni l'entendre murmurer :

« J'ai encore rêvé de lui... »

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
